


Hectic Holidays

by shellygurumi



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Alex is stressed out by the holidays but Henry knows how to help
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Hectic Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little fluff for Erin, who wanted something sweet

“There’s too much to do,” Alex groaned, flopping down on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his whole body felt drained. The semester had finally ended, but there was Christmas shopping to deal with and events for both the White House and the Royal Family. The pair of them were being pulled in so many directions. He had barely even been able to see Henry outside of press events and work. 

“Hey...” Henry stood behind the couch and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “It’s alright, it will be over soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Alex pouted, reaching up to take Henry’s hand in his. “I miss you...”

Henry walked around to sit on the couch beside Alex, pulling the slightly smaller man into his arms. Alex rested his head on Henry’s chest, eyes still closed. 

“I’m right here, darling,” Henry ran his hand over Alex’s back, trying to comfort him. 

“I know, just... I feel like the only time I see you lately is when we’re sleeping.” He nuzzled Henry’s chest. “I’m so tired... but I don’t want to fall asleep because then I can’t be here and awake with you.”

“Just a few more days, love.” Henry tightened his hold on Alex and kissed the top of his head. “We have almost the entire time between Christmas and New Year’s together.” 

“Yeah...” That felt like forever from now, even though it was just a handful of days. 

“And then after the New Year’s party, how about neither of us agree to any events. We can just take time away from everything until you have to go back to school,” Henry offered.

Alex sat up and looked at the prince, blinking. “Like a vacation?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Henry nodded.

Alex glanced away, considering this idea. “We could just get away from everyone and everything, like at the lake house in Texas?”

“Sure, or we can rent out a secluded place in England, too.” Henry tucked a bit of hair back behind Alex’s ear, then brushed his fingers across his cheek.

A smile spread across Alex’s lips. “Maybe somewhere with a fireplace? And we can just get cozy in blankets and drink hot cocoa.” 

“Absolutely.” Henry leaned forward and kissed Alex’s forehead. “Somewhere that doesn’t have very good wifi, even. With just books and movies to keep us entertained.”

“And each other.” A little grin curled up the corner of Alex’s lips. His eyes locked onto Henry’s and the prince chuckled.

“Naturally.” Henry caught those grinning lips in a kiss. For a moment, Alex ignored everything else and just melted into the kiss. It lingered on for longer than usual, and Alex sighed contently when it broke. It was as if all the tension in him slowly began to release. Henry held him again, this time running his fingers through Alex’s hair.

Alex hummed, “If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall asleep.”

“Should I take you to bed, then?”

“Mm, maybe... but then I probably won’t fall asleep.” 

Henry laughed, kissed the top of Alex’s head, then pulled him to stand. “We can sleep later.” He led Alex to their shared bedroom, where their kisses continued, with a different goal in mind. 

Once settled on the bed, Henry took his time getting the both of them undressed, then worshiping Alex’s entire body with his mouth and hands. Lovemaking between the two of them could take on many different styles, but tonight was all about being in one another’s presence. Being present with one another, physically, mentally and emotionally. Their kisses were slow and languid, their touches lingering. They took their time with one another, winding each other up slowly and reveling in the following release.

They laid in each other’s arms, sweating and sated, breathing slowly, their bodies fully relaxed now. Henry was on his back and Alex draped across him. Long, pale fingers twisted lazily in the dark curls of Alex’s hair. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered softly. “You always seem to know just what I need...” 

Henry tipped Alex’s head up just enough so he could kiss the other man’s lips. “It’s because I love you that I know.” 

They both smiled, warm and happy, and settled in each other’s arms. Now Alex could fall asleep without feeling like he was missing anything, because time spent sleeping in Henry’s arms was almost as good as time spent awake in the same place. He could hold out just a little longer, until the holiday expectations were over and they could finally just be themselves for a bit. 


End file.
